homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
112115-Tired
07:03 -- cascadingCourtier CC began trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 19:03 -- 07:03 CC: Aaisha, hey 07:03 CC: Uhh, how are you holding up? 07:12 AT: uuum 07:12 AT: okay i suppose 07:12 AT: avoiding sleeping other than dozing 07:14 CC: Yeah, that's good 07:14 CC: Have you leanred anything else? 07:15 CC: Regarding...you? 07:15 CC: Learned, I mean 07:15 AT: my dreamself? 07:15 AT: not really 07:15 CC: Sorry, still a frog 07:15 AT: its okay 07:16 AT: iw as kinda hoping i could reconnect with her 07:16 AT: but 07:16 AT: libby says thats not a good idea 07:16 CC: It's not 07:17 AT: yea... 07:17 AT: but if i could retie our fates she could do the same 07:17 AT: i may not get a choice at some point if she wants to share the pain 07:17 AT: i dont think im the only one dreaming in the void 07:18 CC: Who else do you think it could be? 07:19 AT: no i mean 07:19 AT: my dreamself is probably having the same problem i am 07:19 AT: if they even let her sleep 07:19 CC: Oh 07:20 CC: Maybe sleeping at the same time will have you meet? 07:20 CC: Though, that's probably to be avoided 07:20 AT: maybe?? 07:20 CC: For now, at least 07:20 AT: i dont know 07:21 AT: sigh 07:21 CC: We just, still don't know how she'll take things 07:22 CC: Are you sure that she'd comb for me? 07:22 CC: Well, us 07:22 CC: Here on LoPaP 07:23 CC: Though yeah, if anyone it'd be m 07:23 CC: me 07:23 CC: Either me or even Jack since they want to kill him 07:24 AT: i dont know i mean being in that void gives a lot of time to think 07:24 AT: i think she would, i mean i would even if i was kinda too crazed to really know what or why i was doing it 07:24 AT: itd be a combination of me trying to find some place familiar and where i used to consider safe as well as finding the closet target to my anger 07:25 CC: ...right 07:25 CC: Well, we have plans, kinda 07:25 CC: Not really 07:26 AT: im really hoping 07:26 AT: scarlet will be willing to head her off at the pass 07:26 AT: i can feel the strength the horrorterrors gave her i got it too... but she still has my skills 07:26 CC: Yeah, I'd been wanting to reach for Scarlet 07:26 AT: so right now.... 07:27 CC: They gave you strength? 07:27 AT: gave her power 07:27 AT: im still linked 07:27 AT: somehow 07:27 AT: but 07:27 CC: Oh shit 07:27 CC: So they really did give her a boost 07:27 AT: im afraid that that link is gonna burst open without me realizing 07:27 AT: yes 07:29 CC: Let's hope it doesn't 07:29 CC: Do you have any idea of how you were powered up? 07:29 CC: It may help us if we need to fight her 07:30 AT: uum 07:30 AT: i just feel really strong and energized 07:30 AT: like i can do anything 07:31 AT: like i could lift and bench press you if i wanted 07:31 CC: Well, it's something 07:33 CC: So we know there are some clear enhancements 07:33 AT: yes 07:33 AT: but as far as libby explained it shes still at my level 07:33 AT: you could probably take her on... though 07:33 AT: im not sure if they wouldve done anything with her psionics? im not sure i would feel that... 07:34 CC: We planned for horror terror fueled psionics 07:34 CC: As best we could 07:34 AT: oh okay 07:36 CC: We also considered a few more possibilities 07:37 CC: Well, one in particular 07:37 AT: ?? 07:37 AT: i mean 07:37 AT: idk if u want to talk about it 07:37 AT: horrorterros are as bad as twinks 07:38 CC: Yeah, I'm not surprised their watching 07:38 CC: they're 07:38 CC: And if true, it mite even win their favor 07:38 CC: As if that means anything 07:38 AT: pfft 07:38 AT: yea 07:38 CC: Not really their "favor" 07:39 CC: But redirect their ire, maybe 07:39 CC: anyway 07:39 AT: ... i keep wondering if there was something i couldve offered 07:39 CC: They only take sacrifices 07:39 AT: ugh 07:40 CC: And remember when I'd thought a handmaiden had sold us out? 07:40 CC: It turns out that it wasp Jack 07:40 AT: yea libby wasnt happy about that 07:40 AT: again? 07:40 CC: He heard us talking about it in the future and told himself in the past 07:41 CC: Who told me 07:41 CC: Who started that conversation 07:41 AT: ... can you confirm that? 07:41 CC: Not by myself 07:42 CC: But a stable time loop isn't farfetched 07:42 AT: no it isnt but until something is confirmed im not dropping anything 07:42 AT: especially if its just a theory 07:43 CC: Alright well, passing information via paradox is a viable one 07:43 CC: And may have sparked all of this now 07:43 AT: yes 07:43 AT: and its something you could do with the... prove the contract thing 07:43 CC: To get proof, I have to talk to the terror again 07:44 CC: Find out what terms they were actually working on 07:44 CC: Because it waspn't mine 07:44 CC: And they hate Jack 07:44 AT: ugh no 07:44 CC: So I wasp lied to 07:44 CC: When they said the sword would be his if I failed 07:44 AT: alright well touch that later 07:44 AT: why do they hate jacck? 07:45 CC: Something about his own deal going awry and him not upholding his end 07:45 CC: But we think he may have instigated this 07:46 AT: ... oh 07:46 CC: To bring the sword out 07:46 CC: Because he can't approach them himself 07:46 AT: i couldve offered to kill jack... tho that worked fucking GREAT with scarlet 07:46 CC: It wouldn't 07:47 CC: I offered to do that too 07:47 CC: Would only take a personal sacrifice 07:47 CC: My subservience 07:47 AT: u g h 07:48 CC: I hadn't even gotten passed the test 07:49 CC: But he may have planned for this, to have the sword brought into the game as well as for you to be taken 07:50 CC: Especially if she combs after me, who wasp supposed to have it 07:50 AT: ?? 07:51 CC: Two birds with one stone 07:51 CC: Get's to bypass horror terrors for the sword and their active influence in the medium gets taken out afterwards 07:52 CC: And maybe me having to slay my own matesprite 07:52 CC: Which he'd no doubt get a kick out of 07:54 CC: It's not a confirmed thing 07:54 CC: But it's possible 07:54 CC: And if anyone profits from this, it's him 07:55 AT: ... 07:55 AT: i can believe it 07:56 AT: gaaag 07:57 AT: hate jack 07:58 CC: It's why it's so important that I talk to the terrors 07:59 CC: I really really don't fucking want to 07:59 AT: no 07:59 AT: do not 07:59 AT: not again 07:59 CC: Yeah, I won't 07:59 CC: I can't 07:59 AT: good promise me? 08:00 CC: I promise 08:00 CC: They took you once because of me 08:00 CC: I won't let that happen again 08:00 CC: Even if it waspn't actually me directly 08:00 CC: And that still troubles me 08:00 AT: yes 08:01 CC: Just what the deeal actually wasp 08:01 AT: no dont side step it you feel for a trick 08:01 CC: There wasp a trick 08:01 CC: But I don't know what it wasp 08:01 AT: yes 08:02 CC: And there's only one sure way to figure that out 08:02 CC: Which is strictly off limits 08:02 AT: there is plenty 08:02 AT: of other ways 08:02 AT: are 08:02 AT: are plenty 08:04 CC: Like what? 08:05 CC: It waspn't a contract deal, it wasp a handshake 08:06 CC: It's all word of mouth 08:13 AT: ill tell you later 08:13 AT: or just yea 08:13 CC: alright 08:19 CC: Bad news aside, is there any plus side to things yet? 08:22 AT: uuum 08:22 AT: idk 08:22 AT: i gues sim gonna see lorrea in person? 08:22 CC: Oh 08:22 CC: Well, have fun with that 08:22 CC: Why? 08:22 AT: meeting stuff 08:22 AT: between the teams 08:22 AT: so its not gonna be just me and her 08:23 CC: Oh 08:23 CC: More leader stuff? 08:23 AT: yea 08:23 AT: doing kinda a pre-meeting before hand rn 08:25 CC: Huh, how's that? 08:26 AT: too tired to put us all on the same page i think its more of acatch up now 08:27 CC: Who all are the leaders? 08:27 CC: Aside from you and Lila 08:27 AT: liskar and the lorrea and kyle 08:27 AT: i asked kyle to work with lorrea for now 08:29 CC: alright 08:30 AT: do you think youll still be a frog next time we meet 08:31 CC: We still know nothing bout this curse 08:31 CC: So maybe? 08:31 CC: I certainly hope not 08:31 AT: yea 08:31 CC: I'm normal in the archives if you end up there for the meeting 08:31 AT: i dont think were gonna be there 08:32 AT: but itd be nice... 08:32 AT: youre cute as a frog but... id like you to hold me for a little while :( 08:34 CC: I'd like that too 08:35 AT: <3 08:36 CC: <3 :) 08:36 CC: This curse will be lifted soon 08:36 CC: I'll make sure it is 08:36 AT: :) 08:37 CC: I'm a mage 08:37 CC: Messing with magic is my job 08:37 CC: Dispelling a curse is just practice, heh 08:37 AT: hehe yes! 08:37 AT: start learning those time magics before i poke you 08:38 AT: if jack can travel and look at paradoxes why cant you 08:38 CC: ...because he mite show up when I use them 08:38 AT: :| added to the list 08:39 CC: This far, slowing time is the only thing I've accomplished 08:39 CC: Consistently 08:39 AT: thats still something so thats good! 08:40 AT: ... mm 08:40 AT: i think im too tired to finish that thought 08:40 AT: im gonna try... to sleep for longer 08:41 CC: Hm? 08:41 CC: Well, please try not to sleep deeply or anything 08:41 AT: i think i kinda have to im super tired dozing isnt gonna work :( 08:42 CC: :( 08:42 AT: ill be okay 08:42 AT: ill troll you later? 08:42 CC: We mite be able to rehabilitate your dreamself 08:42 AT: ... maybe 08:42 CC: Maybe then you can reattach 08:42 AT: i 08:42 AT: i really think 08:43 AT: that will depend on scarlet 08:43 AT: like a lot 08:43 CC: It may 08:43 CC: If this is all someone's plan 08:43 CC: She's gotta be a wildcard 08:43 AT: yes 08:44 CC: Goddamn time assholes 08:44 CC: I'm going to end up hating my own aspect when this all is over 08:44 CC: We'll talk later, okay? 08:45 AT: hate the people not the aspect 08:45 CC: hehe, Time is bullshit though 08:45 CC: Believe me 08:45 AT: yea! bye <3 08:45 CC: I'll miss you <3 08:46 -- cascadingCourtier CC gave up trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 20:46 -- 08:46 -- atypicalTyrant AT began trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 20:46 -- 08:46 AT: ill be thinking of you 08:46 AT: sigh time for the void 08:46 -- atypicalTyrant AT gave up trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 20:46 -- Category:Aaisha Category:Nyarla